MakoHaru Insanity
by AimeeIsAlone
Summary: Haruka is in love with Makoto. He can't keep his feelings inside for much longer, or he is going to go insane. Little does he know, Makoto feel the same way. So who will confess first when Haruka invites Makto over for a sleepover?


Haruka's POV:

My whole body ached. I know it's not like me to get so exhausted from simple swim practice, but last night i honestly couldn't sleep. I don't know whats happening to my mind anymore. Even when i'm in water I have to work to keep my thoughts from drifting to Makoto.

Maybe it's the way he swims. Yeah, that's it's. I simply like him because he swims beautifully. His body was sleek and perfect, especially when we was diving into water. Rin won't stop telling me that we're like a married couple. It's getting really annoying but he does have a point. Splitting Popsicles, watching over his siblings when he needed a break, falling on asleep on his shoulder on the train. and of course the constant friendly hugs that sent my heart beating into oblivion.

I throw my blue duffel bag in a chair and flop down on the couch still in my wet swimsuit. My hair wet hair was slowly soaking my pillow but i could care less. I was exhausted.

Makoto's POV:

Ran and Ren today were especially annoying. they were watching over my shoulder as i texted back and forth with Haru. The blush still lingered on my face from when they started chanting that i was texting my girlfriend. I mean, i know Haruka has a girl's name but really, was he my equivalent of a girlfriend? Maybe he was. we tended to stay up late, talking on our phones or texting, I never went very long without some sort of contact from him.

And his eyes, oh his eyes. I sometimes get lost in those cerulean pools, and will find myself accidentally staring at him for much longer than friends were supposed to look at each other. So many time had he caught me staring at him and he'll look into my eyes for a moment but then quickly look away and blush as soon as we locked eyes.

I love how he never showed anything he felt but as soon as someone even briefly mentioned a pool, his entire face would light up. My phone went off, jerking me out of my fantasies about Haruka. I lifted up the smooth black cell phone and read that Haruka had texted him one single word.

Haruka's POV:

I don't really know what made me do it. I just suddenly missed him, I felt such an impulse to be around him, such an urge to throw my arms around his chest and hold him. jeez, whats happening to me? i missed his smell, I missed his soft, sand coloured hair. I needed him to be near me.

I texted him "sleepover?" and eagerly waited his response after 15 minutes of restless sleep and trying to draw away thoughts of Makoto. I was so tired, before Makoto responded, I drifted back into sleep.

Makoto's POV:

He texted me "sleepover?" but it took me 5 whole minutes to wrap my head around the fact that Haruka wanted me to sleep with him at his house. My pulse quickened and excitement shot through my veins. I laid my head in my heads and breathed in. would i be able to restrain myself? I glanced sideways at my reflection in my mirror, hanging over my bed frame. My usually forest green eyes were glazed over and sparkling with dark excitement.

"calm down Makoto" I told myself but i wouldn't calm down. I looked down at my hands and saw they were shaking. I had been in so much need to see Haru, I needed to hold his body close to mine, I needed to hear his voice, I needed to touch his soft hair.

I was going crazy over him. One word in a text and i'm like this. I got up and quickly threw together a bag. On my way to his house, i stumbled across a small white kitten. I bent down and stroked it's chin.

"hi there little guy. how are you?" i asked it. "you know something? I'm gonna tell you a secret that no one knows. Kay?" he picked up the little white ball of fur and held it's ear up to his mouth.

"i'm in love with Haruka Nanase" the kitten turned to look at him with it's cute small black eye. "yeah i know. I have no idea how to tell him" I put down the kitten and stood up. off to Haru's.

When i walked into his house the first thing i saw was haruka, soaking wet and asleep on the couch. His black and violet swimsuit still on and his hair darkened by water.

"Haruka" i whispered brushing a wet strand of hair out his face. I bent down and kissed his forehead. his eyes slowly opened and a smile formed on my lips.

"you're gonna catch a cold if you sleep in your swimsuit" I said quietly.

"you're gonna get teased by Rin if you keep kissing my forehead." Haruka said. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

so he was happy to see me.

"lets get you into some clothes" I helped him up and when he clung onto my arm, I felt myself stiffen and blush.

Haruka's POV:

He walked in on my sleeping. How did he wake me up? He kissed me on the forehead. Honestly, that guy is gonna get so teased for being gay when he goes to college. But I loved it when he would do things like that.

It made me crazy when he would randomly grab my hand or kiss my nose. Makoto's warm hands on me, I realized i was freezing.

"thanks" i said, trying to hide the fact that i loved his shirt, I loved his eyes, I loved the way he smiled at me. More than anything I loved him.

I put some more clothing on and puled my phone out. makoto! Come in here!" i called to Makoto who was waiting for me outside my bedroom. "I got this truth or dare app and i want to try it out." I said as he walked into the room, seeing me in my black jeans and aqua tee-shirt

"sure" was his response. He walked over and sat down on my bed.

"okay... lets see. Makoto, truth or dare?" I asked.

"well. um.. truth, i guess" He said giving a strange look.

"okay, Who do you like?" I said, terrified that he was going to say some poor girl who could never deserve him. I could never deserve him, he was such a wonderful person and I am just some crazed boy obsessed with water.

"Kyoya" he said matter of factly. It hurt me like a knife to the chest, I had to bite back a tear.

"w-who is that?" I said sitting down next to him.

"A cat" he said, his face bursting into a smile. He put an arm around me and one in my hair. "you sure look relieved.

"what if I am?" I said looking down at my blue comforter, enjoying being held by my friend.

Makoto's POV:

As soon as he asked me who i liked, I was so tempted to get up and kiss him. But that would be a lie, I didn't like him. I loved him.

His dark blue hair was still damp and when he sat down next to me, i ran a hand through it and pulled him on to me.

"what if I am?" he had said. My stomach churned and i had to use so much self control to keep from pinning him onto his bed and kissing him roughly. I wanted to ravage him, but I also wanted him to love me.

"Well, then i guess i would have to kiss you" I said laughing, but I was completely serious. He blushed harder and suggested we played another round.

"sure" I said taking his phone from his hands and swiping the slick screen.

"truth or dare?" I asked.

"well, since you picked truth, I guess dare" He said timidly.

"okay, Haruka, you have too..." My voice trailed off as I saw the words on the screen.

"what?" he said looking over to the screen. The dare was to kiss the person he liked.

"um" I said awkwardly. I shifted and secretly wished him to kiss me.

Haruka's POV:

I had no idea what to do. I really liked Makoto but if I kissed him he might be weirded out. He might reject me, he might never talk to me again and that was risk I didn't want to take.

Screw it.

I leaned forward and put and hand on Mako's thigh. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Where my lips had been, the skin turned bright red.

"H-Haru, what are you saying?" He stuttered and blushed.

"I mean to say that I like you." I admitted. I blushed and looked down at my lap. I was surprised when i felt turn my head, so i was looking right at Makoto.

He pulled the back of my neck forward and pulled my face up close to his, His lips ghosted over mine and I felt his hot breath in my mouth. His other warm hand was on the small of my back and I didn't know I could feel so amazing. My head was spinning, I felt like I was soaring. I closed my eyes and put my hands against his chest.

Thats when my phone went off.

We jumped apart and I grabbed at my phone, shaking. It was a text from Rin. I read it before Makoto could.

_Where R you? can I come over?_

I texted back with shaking fingers, I was so freaked out. I had almost kissed Makoto! I mean, that was my fantasy but i never knew he felt the same way.

_No, I have company over._

I set my phone down and awkwardly looked at Makoto.

"um, I'm kind of hungry" I said. "lets go make dinner!" I said, trying desperately hard to not let my feelings show through.

_Dear Makoto, Why on earth can I hide what I feel so easily, but as soon as i'm around you, i can't control myself. You drive me insane._

"sure" was his simple reply.


End file.
